SSBS 2
by shadie kid
Summary: Already been given away
1. Chapter 1

"Hello again, since I get bored easily, I will post the recruitment chapter now."

Basically review if you would like to be in the sequel of the story, if you would not like to be in it, review anyways, it makes me cry less at night knowing that saying it makes my cry less at night may effect you people and break the shell of metal called you hearts, for a review.

Not for good reasons, but for a review. That's the kind of person I am, and remember, no second chances.

Wait, that went horrible off topic, erm, well...

Review if you would like to be in the fighting, there will be five preliminary round chapter this time. Not four, five.

Since I owe him money, Winged sword will be in it, and if you want to kill him for some reason, use the power of oc's to do it.

Goku will also be in it, since that's fair, Right?

The Geo from origins will be in it.

Naruto

Yours truly

Link

Rallen

Krux

Gronos

Gelburus

Jado

Maja

Um, and many more I guess

So review if you in, if not, still reivew


	2. Chapter 2

"So yeah, boredom, so I'll be updating quite fast, you have FIVE chapter to enter remember, we already have two people besides me in it now, bobjackson and winged sword, so yeah, enter through review" I said looking at a table filled with tables of little statues. "But since I wanna test this out, so there will be teams of two for the first round, and maybe round two."

"First battle, will be bob and Nero vs. Krillin and no one, krillin is that much of a dick" I said throwing the three into the ring.

"Um isn't this unfair" Krillin asked looking at the apposition.

"No, your a dick" I said snapping my fingers. "Start."

Nero grabbed krillin with his devil bringer crushing his body like that, killing him.

"As expected" I said. "Now then it will be Dante and Dark link vs. Rallen and Jeena."

"Ready, FIGHT" I yelled.

"Stinger" Dante said stabbing Rallen, right off the bat.

"Hook shot motherfucker" DL, said shooting Jeena with the hook shot.

"Right, that was sad" I said. "Now then it will be Goku, without super sayian and the max power level of one thousand, with nick, no longer getting a gun, if you remember he stole it vs. Link and Naruto."

"FIGHT."

"RASENGAN" Naruto yelled running at Nick.

"I got this" Nick said waiting for the attack before ducking under it and throwing a punch into Naruto's solar plexus, smashing him twenty feet away. "No gun, instead a stat boost."

"For better description, he no longer gets a free gun, if he wants one he'll have to steal it, he instead got a boost in speed and strength, not a lot, but sorter like the kaio-ken, but a smaller scale, so not times 10, but times 3" I said watching Naruto get up. "At least now he has a legit power."

"I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME" Naruto yelled running at him again.

"Who are you?" Nick asked sidestepping the blond and tripping him. "Actually, I don't care."

Then throwing an axe kick on to his head, crushing the skull.

"Link, you have a choice here, against over whelming odds, you can surrender and live, or we can kill you" Nick said, as link got into a stance with the sword out. "Good."

"You want this one" Nick asked Goku looking over at him.

"Nah it's fine" Goku said watching the fight.

"Cool" Nick said grabbing the weapon pouches of Naruto's course and taking out a kunai.

Link ran at him and swung with the sword, Nick blocked it with the kunai, and the two had a battle for dominance with their weapons.

When it looked like link would lose, he started glowing gold.

"Triforce" Nick said jumping away. "Not bad."

"AGH" Link yelled doing a jump attack at Nick.

The two blades met again link gain an edge from the momentum he had, forcing Nick onto his knee's.

Nick eventually pushed link away, and the two jumped away from each other.

"So, your good, better than I thought you would be" Nick said getting another kunai out. "But, I'm better."

And with that the two attacked each other again. Neither having the edge in the battle for dominance. Until Nick pulled one knife away and stabbed link in the ribs with it, and pulling it up, gutting the hero.

"Thanks for the stuff" Nick said grabbing his equipment bag and sword.

"Now, Krux and Gronos vs.A minecraft creeper, and a medium dragon.

"FIGHT."

Gronos eat the two of them with his black hole attack.

"Um, that's all the fight we actually have, dammit, people enter into the competition, it'll make the story longer, so please think about yourselves."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a side note, to all of you people who want to be in this, but don't know it yet. You wanna be in this."

"So right Sebastian from black butler and Break vs. Maja and Jado."

Look up Sebastian if you need to.

"You" Maja spat out looking at Break.

"Hm?" Break said cupping his left ear. "Sorry I couldn't quite hear you?"

"SHUT UP" Maja yelled shooting hair at him, hair, man she really is a joke villain.

"Calm down child" Break said deflecting the hair snakes and cutting the off.

"Well then, I'll take the blue one then" Sebastian said. "Do I get a weapon at all?"

"Don't try that bull shit" I said looking down on him from the ledge.

"Fine" Sebastian said materializing a sword. "Come at me."

"If you think you can handle it" Jado said sending his shadow at him.

"No" Sebastian said flinging the sword through the shadow, before making a new one. "At your guard."

"A wise guy eh" Jado said making a much bigger shadow beast.

"Yes, a very wise,and very powerful, butler" I said watching the battle.

Sebastian just used his speed to get at Jado and cut him in half.

With Break

"Now now, actions such as these are very unbecoming of a lady" Break said hitting two fingers together while eating a lollipop. "You otta know better."

"SHUT UP YOU" Maja yelled sending more hair at him.

"Well then, I'll just have to beat some manners into you then, won't I" Break said cutting the hair off before rushing at Maja and cutting her arm off.

"AGH" Maja yelled out.

As Break shoved a bar of soap down her throat.

"There that's much better" Break said nodding his head.

"GAH" Maja gagged out as she coked on the soap.

"Say please" Break said with a superior look in his eyes.

"AGH."

"I didn't hear a please" Break said cutting her head off. "There, all better."

"Winners Break and Sebastian."

"Next battle will be Oz and Alice (Pandora Hearts) vs. Kusagari (Red Steel) and Venom."

Oz looked at Venom, and took out a whistle.

"Shit, he has a whistle."

Whistle noise, but really fucking loud.

And then fire.

Venom's two weaknesses.

The scariest thing ever fucking thought of. Fire, and sound.

"RAWRRRRRRR" Venom yelled out clutching it's ears.

As Alice lit it on fire with a match.

"And he's out."

The Kusagari started shooting at Oz, who used the powers of B-Rabbit to stab him to death with the chains.

"Right."

"Now then Tai and Augumon (Digimon) vs. Ash and Pikachu (Pokemon)."

"Augumon Digivolve into Greymon" Tai said as the small dragon.

Turned into a giant ass dragon.

"Um, judge" Ash said.

"What?"

"He's no longer Augumon."

"So?"

"Doesn't that disqualify him?"

"Fuck you."

"Is that a yes?"

"No, it's a fuck you. Idiot."

"ARGH" Greymon yelled, shooting a giant fireball at Pikachu and Ash, turning them into, ironically, ash.

"Yup, no one calls judge on Greymon."

"Now then, The Doctor and the Tardis (Doctor Who, Tenth doctor) vs. Sonic and an odd."

Sonic ran at the Doctor, he moved into the three foot radius of the Tardis, making Sonic hit the force field around it, going splat.

"Odd, surrender" The Doctor said.

"Yes sir."

"Right, he's the Doctor."

"Now then, Bob and a Legit Werewolf vs. Fox and Falco (Starfox)."

Fox did the dashey attack at the Werewolf flinging a kick at it.

The Werewolf having incredibly speed of its own, caught the kick an threw Fox at Falco.

Falco got knocked over by Fox.

"Hey Einstein, I'm on your side" Falco said getting up.

"HA" Bob shouted shooting a Kamahameha at the two, killing them.

"Not bab, but you probably will die anyways later."

"Now then Fight of the Chapter. Madara Uchia and Kyuubi vs. The Geo and Trunks."

"Meteor" Madara said, dropping a meteor on the field, destroying Trunks, he hid under Kyuubi to survive.

The Geo shoot a laser at Kyuubi, and Kyuubi shoot an Imari back at the Geo. The two attacks tying in the center.

"Susanoo" Madara said growing into a giant monster of sorts.

And tipping the power scale in favor of the Kyuubi, blowing the Geo into the wall.

"ARR" The Geo yelled out in pain, before crushing Madara with it's hand and shooting the Kyuubi again. And again... And again... And again.

Until the Kyuubi stopped getting up.

"Wow impressive, wait, FUCK, now Trunks is still in the running's."

"Well tune in next time for more of this story, and remember, you want to review, with ever part of you being, you want to review, you have to review, there something calling you to review, it's in your blood, LISTEN TO THE SOUND OF THE DRUMS."


End file.
